Forbidden fantasy
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: After their night of double pleasure Maura is eager to try the same thing on Jane. Will Jane agree to allow Maura to try this new way of making love on her? CHAPTER 4 IS UP!ENJOY!
1. Forbidden fantasy

**Forbidden fantasy :**

It was about nine o'clock that night when after solving a very delicate case Jane and Maura finally got home, both physically and emotionally drained.

About a week earlier they had been called in one of Boston's most infamous neighbourhood where the lifeless body of woman in her late twenties had been discovered. The victim had no purse or ID on her and despite her prints not being in the system the way she was dressed and had her hair and nails done not to mention the neighbourhood where she was found lead Jane and Frost to suspect her to be a hooker and knew that the chances of finding a missing person report were close to none and that identifying her would be the first obstacle they'd need to overcome to close this case.

Back at the morgue, an external examination of the body first allowed Maura to notice that the victim presented with hand shaped bruises around her neck. Those bruises in addition with the petechia in her eyes allowed Maura to conclude that the victim died of asphyxia caused by manual strangulation.

Further examination of the body also revealed sign of recent and frequent violent sexual activity which confirmed Jane and Frost's theories on the victim's line of work.

Luckily for them, identifying the victim turned out to be easier than they expected after Maura found that victim had breasts implants, their serial numbers leading Jane and Frost directly to the plastic surgeon that had performed the surgery.

Upon arriving at the victim's appartement Jane, Maura and Frost immediately realized that she was no downtown whore but a very high class escort that probably charged up to ten thousands dollars a night for her services.

For the next week the team interrogated every single one of her clients, whose identities she had concealed in a little black book for her own protection.

Pissing off dozens of lawyers, doctors and politicians in the process and after reading about their very disgusting and disturbing kind of sexual habits in the victims little black book Jane and Frost finally stumbled on a very unsettled ex-senator that did not possess the aplomb the other clients exhibited and that was not so vocal about his indiscretions with the younger woman.

After relentlessly interrogating him for hours the suspect finally confessed his taste for erotic asphyxiation but denied murdering her on purpose and pleaded that what had happened was an accident.

With no other sign of violence on the body or at the victim's apartment Jane and Maura had no other choice to believe his story and the ex-senator was charged with second degree murder and obstruction of justice for disposing of the body.

"Men are pigs!" Stepping in their house Jane immediately took her jacket, shoes, badges and gun off and walked towards the living before collapsing on the large beige couch.

"Why? Because they cheated on their wives or because they chose to do it with a professional?" Not disagreeing with her statement Maura smiled at Jane's comment Maura followed her to the living room.

"The cheating I can understand but why pay someone when you can cheat for free? That's just gross and proves how much they respect women and consider them as marchandise they can pick and purchase to satisfy their needs." Before working at homicide Jane had worked undercover with vices but this was different and somehow more disturbing than anything she had seen before.

"Those men you questioned are all very successful, powerful and wealthy and an affair would have not only ruined their reputations but would have cost them everything in case their wives decided to file for divorce, whereas hiring a professional guarantees a certain discretion." Sitting next to Jane, Maura instinctively reached out for her girlfriend's swollen feet and started massaging them with her thumb.

"I suppose you're right but what surprised me the most was that the victim was specialised in... exotic sexual practices." Exotic, disgusting, degrading, humiliating, painful were the few words that came to Jane's mind when she pictured that poor girl on her knees being spanked, chocked, bitten and probably even worse by her clients.

"Which is exactly why they chose her over the dozen of more attractive escorts that could only provide them with standard services. I believe seeing her was a way for those men to satisfy their attraction to paraphilia they considered to be too unconventional to ask their wives."

"So you're saying they considered those sexual acts to be too degrading to be performed with their wives so they choose to do it with girls that were young enough to be their daughters? That's even worse Maura." Narrowing her eyes brows Jane was almost disturbed by Maura's rather casual approach to the subject.

"Studies suggest that women often experience a decrease in their sexual interest after giving birth and that men tend to desexualise their spouses and to see them as mothers rather than as sexual partners. I'm not saying sexual frustrations awake those extreme paraphilia but when given the opportunities to unleash their darkest fantasies without fearing any mockery or disgust from their partners men tend to find themselves unable to resist." Using her medical knowledge and the studies she had read Maura was trying to rationalise and minimize those men's action but could see in Jane's eyes that she was failing miserably.

"You're probably right but no matter who they choose to satisfy those fantasies with most of the things I read in that black book were pretty disturbing." Jane replied shaking her head, disgusted look on her face.

"There is nothing degrading in satisfying your partner as long as both parties are consentent. May I remind you of some of the games we often play?" Having spent most of her life in Europe Maura was not shocked by such arrangements, as long as both parties were consentent and of legal age to make such choices.

"Using my handcuffs to tie you up to our bed or allowing you to blindfold me or even our little role plays don't compare to the violence of what that girl had to put herself through to satisfy her clients." Maura's rationalism was usually comforting for Jane and helped her see things differently but her nonchalance regarding that matter was disturbing. Jane was no prude and had satisfied her share of kinky fantasies with Maura but nothing that involved physical pain or humiliation and she could not bring herself to find it normal no matter how consentent the parties are.

"I would agree with that. Speaking of fantasies, is there anything you would enjoy experimenting that you haven't asked me yet?" If anything Maura was completely open with her sexuality and desires and usually had no trouble suggesting new experiences to Jane. Unfortunately there were still a few things that she knew Jane still considered as extreme but she was hoping to use this conversation to smoothen things up before asking her for that thing that has been in the corner of her head for a while.

"No, you should know that you and I have such an honest relationship that I always tell you when there is something that I want, so don't worry about me being sexually frustrated. My needs are perfectly satisfied with you. What about you? Anything you never dared to ask me?" Using tact and the art of slowly building up a conversation weren't one of Maura's strong suits and Jane immediately knew she was about to offer her to try something they had never tried before, something that she seemed to have been holding inside for a while and considering the open and disinhibited nature of their relationship Jane started to worry.

"Yes, there is. You know that I have always felt very comfortable asking you to do certains things to me or to allow me to do certain things to you but there is something I never dared to ask for." Swallowing hard as she said those word Maura's heart started racing and her mouth was incredibly dried. As comfortable as the couple was in their sexuality this fantasy could see the way Jane saw her and she did not want to take that risk without proper preparation.

"What it is?" Sliding closer to Maura as she saw the anxious look on her face, Jane reached out for her hand and started caressing the top with the thumb.

"It's nothing. I know I already made you feel uncomfortable many times before and I wouldn't want you to think less of me." What was so terrible about that fantasy cause the usually bold and fearless and ridiculously honest Dr Isles to be so uncomfortable about it?

"Well it's true that you vivid imagination and thirst for sex was rather unsettling at first but you progressively managed to make me feel so comfortable that I'm not shocked by your inquiries anymore ." That was a white lie. The truth was that Jane always felt nervous when Maura would tell her she had come up with yet another way of spicing up their sex life but she trusted her so much that she always agreed to follow her in her wildest fantasies.

"Really?"

"Yes, you opened my mind and my body, you litteraly allowed me to accept and explore my sexuality and I have never been so comfortable about it in my entire life. I love you Maura and there is nothing you can say or ask me that could make me love or respect you less, as long as you don't want us to invite someone else in our bedroom of course." With quick touch of humour Jane was for once the one trying to make Maura more comfortable.

"No, of course not. I already have trouble not strangling every man or woman that hits on you on almost daily basis so no, that's not what I was referring to. I'm fairly attracted and intrigued by anal sex." Oh boy, as soon as the word slipped out of her mouth Maura felt her cheek burning up. Unable to look at Jane in the eyes she continued to started at her engagement ring, nervously flipping it around her finger with her thumb.

"Oh, have you ever tried?" Hearing the truth about Maura's hidden fantasy Jane was almost relieved but also intrigued and slightly disgusted by the thought but she was determined to keep an open mind and hear her out.

"No, I have ner met a man that I found delicate enough to try it with, not that I have never been asked though." Rising her head Maura was almost surprised was Jane's gentle touch and her openness.

"Well I it can be painful if you're not careful enough, not that ever tried though. It's not something that ever attracted me but I would like to hear why it attracts you." Was Jane slowly opening her mind to the idea or was it pure curiosity?Did she love and trust Maura enough to agreed to perform anal sex with her.

"I'm intrigued Jane. From an anatomic point of view I know that the stimulation of the multiple nerve endings present within the anus and rectum can procure a lot of pleasure and that since only a thin membrane separates the vaginal cavity from the rectal cavity the G spot can be indirectly stimulated and procure a great amount of pleasure as well. Of course this needs to be done with someone you can trust with an extreme amount of delicateness and proper prior lubrification to prevent any pain or tearing." Now that was certainly a very clinical expose Dr Isles. Will Jane be sensitive to your passion on the subject, or will it scare her off?

"God you're so sexy when you go all clinical on me." Smiling as she leaned over to blow a tender kiss on Maura's cheek Jane could see how passionate Maura felt about it but was still not convinced that this could be a pleasurable experience for both of them.

"Does that mean you will you consider it?" Maura replied, her face lightening up like a christmas tree.

"If that's something that could make you happy then yes I will consider it but not before we get a nice night of rest, I'm exhausted." Jane was not ready or willing to discuss things further and as she grabbed Maura's hand and dragged her to bed she was hoping that she would give her time to seriously consider things and that she would not get offended by an eventual refusal.

"I concur, let's go to bed." Maura knew Jane well enough to know when to drop the subject. She knew that if she did not immediately agreed to take that next step in their sex life, she needed to give her time to consider it and was hoping she would not reject her and that if she did it would not put a strain on their relationship.

**Hello dear readers. I have had this idea in mind for a long time but it didn't seem to fit any of my other stories so when I finally gathered the courage to write about it the idea of a one or possibly a two shots seemed appropriate.**

** At first I wanted Jane to ask Maura to experience that practice but it sounded more realistic that Maura would be the one being curious about it.**

**I hope you don't hate me for ending this chapter here but I don't want to shock or offend anyone so I will wait for your feedback to see if you're all on board and will write the next chapter accordingly :). I hope the reluctant readers will trust me to make it enjoyable and not disgusting.**


	2. Mutual trust

**First of all, I wanted to thank you all for your support. For the ones that asked me, I don't think anal sex is particularly taboo in the UK more than it is anywhere else in the world but I wanted to be careful, just in case. I hope you enjoy this second chapter, things start slowly but it's worth it, the end will blow your mind :).**

**Chapter two : **

**Trust : **

For the following week Jane managed to avoid the delicate subject of Maura's new fantasy. Luckily, both her and Maura found themselves extremely busy, caught between two trials they had to testify at and a double homicide.

Unfortunately coming home that friday night after finally getting a confession, Jane had a feeling that she would not be able to avoid Maura much longer.

Not only the two women lived together but Maura had requested several days of vacation for both of them after an entire month without a single day off and Jane knew her fiancée well enough to know that she would try to put their free time to good use by bringing up the sensitive subject.

"You're home!" It was about eight that night when Jane stepped into their bedroom and found Maura sitting up in bed, a cup of tea on in her hand and a book on her lap.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for coming home so late but Frankie insisted that we dinner with me after we left the tailor." Going to a tailor was something Jane would have never considered before but with the wedding approaching she had no other choice but to agree to meet Maura's dad personal tailor and let him measure her for almost two hours.

"I received your text, thank you for telling me. How was the tailor?" About three months ago, on their first year anniversary Jane had proposed in the same restaurant they had had their first date on valentine's day and Maura had spent every single minute planning the wedding with Angela and her mother and she was delighted that Jane had finally found the time to see her father's tailor.

"It was okay. I thought staying still would be the hardest part but picking the colour and fabric of the suit was the real challenge but thanks to your father I think I have made the perfect choices, don't worry about it." Sighing Jane finally took her shoes and jacket off and climbed in bed next to her future bride.

"I left very precise indications to my father so he would help you choose a dress that would match my dress so I'm not worried at all. You do look exhausted, would you like me to draw you a hot bath?" Flipping on her right side Maura cupped Jane's face with her left hand and realized that Jane was in no shape to either have sex and was hoping a hot bath would re-energize her.

"Thank you sweetie but I'm so tired that I might fall asleep. I'll take a shower in a few minutes, just the time to rest my feet." Come on Jane, you know where this is going and the best way for you to dominate the situation would be to bring the sensitive subject up before Maura does.

"Don't worry about it, I have no intention of letting you sleep tonight." Biting her bottom lip, Maura took a deep breath and rolled on top of Jane, flashing her imposing breasts at her face. She was wearing the very sexy black negligee Jane had gotten her for her birthday and after spending over an hour washing, doing her hair, shaving her legs and private parts she was determined to seduce her future wife and give her a small taste of their honeymoon.

"Speaking of which, I had time to consider your request." Well done Jane, by bringing it up on your own you're showing Maura that you're not shying away and that you're open to the dialogue.

"I'm listening." As she sat up on Jane's lap Maura narrowed her eyes brows in disbelief. For the past week Jane had avoided to come home at reasonable hours and would go straight to bed and fall asleep within minutes after her head hit the pillow and she had convinced herself that she was consciously avoiding to have that conversation.

"Well as I said before anal sex never appealed to me but I realize that I'm not as curious and adventurous as you when it comes to widen our sources of pleasure." Jane replied looking straight into her fiancée's shinning eyes. Those eyes were pouring of desire and unconditional love and she was adamant to do anything to preserve that until the end of time.

"I don't agree. Up until now you have never refused or even hesitated to follow me in my crazy fantasies and desire to explore our sexuality. I also remember you being quite inventive at times." Maura replied shaking her head. Truth be told Maura had never had a lover willing to go as far as Jane usually was her and the trust she had put in her and in their relationship had allowed them to explore each other's anatomies and sexuality to a point where every time they made love was a new journey.

"That's because I love you and I want to make you happy. I know that sexuality is very important for you so I try to keep up." Which was indeed not as easy for her as she might want Maura to believe.

"Oh Jane, all you need to do to keep me happy is to come home safely every night and climb in bed next to me. Believe me or not but I never have more pleasure than we make love in our bed with perfumed candles laid around us and romantic music on. I do not need any accessories or to subject our bodies to insane positions to be completely satisfied and I certainly would never want you to force yourself to do anything you don't want to do." Was Jane forcing herself to experiment some of Maura's crazy fantasies out of love and desire to fully satisfy her?

"I know and I can promise you that I have never done anything I did not want to do. At first I was a bit uncomfortable and it was hard for me to open my mind and let go of my inhibitions but things are different now. The more time passes, the more comfortable I feel with my sexuality and the more curious I become, which is why I'm willing to try this." _This_, Jane could not even bring herself to say the actual word yet and as she clenched her jaws she was hoping that just this once Maura would let her take the lead and explore this new way of making love in her own way, at her own pace.

"Thank you for trusting me Jane and before we discuss things further I would like you to know that I have had time to consider things through your perspective and I want you to know that I completely understand your reluctance and disgust." As she slowly started to expose her vision of how this act should be performed Maura had trouble hiding her enthusiasm. Her heart was hammering her chest and she was wearing a large smile on her face.

"Well you have to admit that this part of the human anatomy is not the most appealing but considering that you're by far the cleanest person on earth I see no reason to worry about it." Sitting up in bed and snaking her arms around Maura's waist Jane could barely believe that she was actually considering and about to perform anal sex on her fiancée. The things you do for love...

"Yes. Hygiene is very important to me as a Doctor but also as a woman and I pay even more attention when it comes to my intimate hygiene. That said if you feel uncomfortable applying mouth to skin contact with that particular zone, lubricant should be perfectly efficient to prepare me for penetration." Maura knew there was two things that made Jane reluctant about anal sex, hygiene and pain. Fortunately Maura had been considering this for such a long time that she was completely prepared.

"Good, good. Oh God Maura, what if I hurt you? I have done some research and anal tearing is said to be particularly painful and not that hard to cause." This was becoming real relatively fast and Jane's fears were starting to get the best of her and of her legendary self confidence.

"Jane, look at me. First of all, I trust you completely, not only you know my body perfectly but you're also the most gentle and careful lover I have ever had the pleasure to share my bed with. I think the most reasonable thing to do would be to start gently with one or two fingers and see how things go." The usually sexually adventurous and fearless Dr Isles was suddenly very careful. As a Doctor she knew better than anyone how easily anal tearing could occur if proper precautions weren't taken and as much as she trusted Jane, she was not willing to take any risk and was determined to explore that untouched part of her anatomy with care and respect for her body.

"Good, because I can not see myself use our strap on right away. I'm glad that we're on the same page." Jane was pleasantly surprised by her fiancee's sudden shyness and desire to take things slow, which was rather unusual and part of her knew that she was trying her best not to scare her off by being too intrepid and she loved her for it.

"So am I. Now that we discussed the matter and agreed on how to proceed, how about you jump in the shower while I lit up some candles?" Maura suggested as she pressed her lips against Jane's.

"Okay, but I expect you to be completely naked when I come back." Jane replied as their lips parted.

"You got it, now go before I tear off your clothes." The simple thought of Jane and her finally realizing her oldest fantasy had started to arouse her to a point she could feel her entire body aching for her touch and as she released Jane from her embrace Maura could only hope that she would not back out at the last minute and trust herself to make this experience enjoyable.

About twenty minutes later Jane finally came out of the bathroom wearing a simple white towel . Stepping into the bedroom she found Maura comfortably lying in bed, surrounded by perfumed candles.

"Why don't you drop that towel and join me?" Looking up at Jane, Maura sensually licked her lips and pulled down the sheets, revealing her naked body.

"Yes Ma'am." Smiling, Jane dropped the towel and left it on the chair by the door before climbing in bed next to Maura.

"So after thinking this through, I think that the best way for us to do this would be if I sit on your lap like this. That way you could stimulate my clitoris with one hand while penetrating me anally with the other. Unless you'd rather have me on my knees of course." Taking a deep breath, Maura gently rolled on top of her, spreading her legs on both sides of Jane's body.

"No, that would be completely disrespectful Maura and besides you know I much I enjoy kissing you and looking you in the eyes when you come. Now just shut up and let me take things from here." As she sat up against the bed board Jane vigorously pulled Maura against her and started kissing her, literrally crashing her lips against hers.

"Yes, Detective." Sitting still on top of her lover Maura forced herself to calm down, Jane obviously needed to be in charge and she could not push her to take things further than she wanted them to be.

For the next hour Jane made love to Maura the only she knew how, with the upmost respect and delicacy. She first started by kissing her before dragging her tongue on her jaw line all the way to her collar bone. Roaming her mouth on her shivering skin Jane started to caress her right breast, feeling her nipple erect instantly under her touch.

"Oh Jane, that tongue of yours should be classified as a lethal weapon." Breathing heavily, Maura's entire body was shaking under Jane's delicate touch.

"And those breasts of yours should be classified as the world's eighth wonder." Literrally attacking Maura's left breast, Jane started to draw small circles around the nipple with the tip of her tongue at first before literrally devouring her entire breast with her mouth.

Encouraged by Maura's moans and erratic breathing Jane dragged her hand from her right breast all the way to Maura's folds.

"Oh Jane..." Panting her lover's name, Maura feeling Jane's middle finger stroking her clitoris started to thrust her hips back and forth, increasing the rhythm exponentially with each thrust.

"God, you're so wet for me baby." To say that was an euphemism and as Jane, encouraged by her lover's hips movement thrusted two fingers inside her, she could literrally feel the warmth dripping out off her folds, directly on her hand.

"Oh Jane, deeper." Snaking her arms around Jane's neck Maura slid closer to her, consequently empaling herself on Jane's fingers, allowing them to disappear deep inside her core.

"You feel so warm inside baby." Feeling her fingers trapped inside Maura's swollen vagina Jane could barely move and had no choice but to stay still and allow her to continue moving back and forth on her fingers.

"How about you grab that bottle of lub on the night stand?" Slowing the intensity of the thrusts, Maura took a minute to breath and calm herself down. This was becoming so intense that she could feel her inner muscles clenching around Jane's fingers.

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't feel so tired anymore so we have the entire night ahead of us?" Turning her head Jane's eyes stopped on the small bottle of lub and the pair of surgical gloves that Maura had neatly laid on the night stand.

"I'm ready Jane. Here put this on if you wish." Jane's fingers still buried deep in her folds, knowing she needed some encouragements, Maura gently leaned over to grab the gloves and bottle of lub.

"I don't think I will be needing the glove, but thank you for the thought. How about you spill some of that lub on my fingers?" Her fingers still tripped between Maura's legs, Jane smiled and started to kiss her. Against all odds Maura's anxiety was visible and Jane knew that she had to step up and show her that she had the situation under control.

"Absolutely." Trying not to be disconcerted by Jane's sudden excess of confidence, Maura shook the small bottle, opened it and squeezed it, liberating a large quantity of lube on Jane's fingers.

"Wow, that's some thick stuff." Narrowing her eye brows as she felt the relatively cold liquid streaming down on her fingers Jane was intrigued by its texture and smell.

"I forgot, we actually never used it before." Maura and Jane had purchased this tube of lube along with a rather large strap on a few months after they started dating but never had the opportunity to use it.

"No we did not. I remember you telling me that we would not need lube but considering the size of the strap on we had just bought I was rather sceptical."

"Yes, I knew that I no matter how big this artificial phallus was, the natural lubrification produced my body would be enough to make this experience enjoyable. I trusted you then and I trust you now." Squeezing the small bottle to drop some more lube on Jane's fingers, Maura then started her thrusts again and instantly felt a violent wave of pleasure running through her folds.

"And I trust you to tell me if I'm hurting you." Swallowing hard Jane kissed Maura one last time and dragging her lubricated fingers on her lower back.

"I will." Slowing her thrusts Maura closed her eyes and buried her head in Jane's neck and started kissing her skin.

Grateful that Maura had slowed down Jane retook control over the situation and started to thrust back and forth inside Maura's dripping vagina. Taking a deep breath, she then started to caress Maura's anus very gently with her right middle finger, feeling her shiver almost instantly.

Not knowing what to say or do Jane was completely lost. Maura was usually guiding her through their new experiments but for once she was awfully quiet. Taking the time to tickle Maura's entrance with her middle finger Jane was surprisingly aroused by the situation. Against all odds, the simple thought that Maura untrusted her enough to give herself to her to that level boosted her self confidence and ego.

"I'm going to insert my middle finger now, alright? Just breath." Not receiving any objection from her future bride gently pushed the tip of her middle finger inside Maura's backside, feeling it slid right in as easily as her fingers had penetrated her folds earlier.

"Slowly Jane, very slowly." Holding her breath in anticipation of the coming pain, Maura was pleasantly surprised when she did not feel any pain as Jane thrusted the rest of her finger inside of her.

"Is that okay?" Her left middle finger now entirely buried deep inside Maura's anus, Jane stopped. She did not know if she should initiate small thrusts or just wait for Maura to do it herself.

"Yes, don't move, let me find the right pace." Gently moving her hips on both Jane's hands Maura started to feel a slight discomfort but continued to slowly increase the pace until she found one she was comfortable with.

Literally enslaved to Maura's actions, Jane as she felt her lover's discomfort started to tickle Maura's clitoris with her right thumb.

"How does it feel baby?" Feeling Maura's slowly empaling herself up and down both her hands, Jane started to gain in confidence and was dying to insert a second finger. Strangely the sensation of penetrating Maura's anus was more enjoyable than she had ever imagined.

"It feels good, I think I'm ready for another finger." A couple minutes had passed since Jane had penetrated her and now that she had found the perfect pace the discomfort had disappeared and she was truly starting to enjoy herself.

"Alright." Nodding, Jane gently inserted the tip of her right index finger before sliding it fully.

"Oh, God, right there, Ohhhhh." Feeling the second finger thrusting inside of her anus Maura felt a violent wave of pleasure invading her entire body. She was about to come, hard and fast.

To reach orgasm Maura started to accelerate her hips movements up and down Jane's hands. Feeling Jane's hands filling both her orifices up Maura continued to moan, screaming Jane's name until she finally felt her inner muscles violently clenching around Jane's fingers.

"Come for me baby." Feeling Maura's entire body shake under her touch and her core tightening around her fingers Jane took it upon herself to intensify her thrusts penetrating her as deeper as she could both vaginally and anally.

"Ohhhh, fuckkkkkk." Letting the loudest cry possible slip out of her mouth, Maura allowed herself to release her climax on Jane's hands before almost collapsing on her lover's shoulder. The pleasure was so intense that the lack of oxygen had started to make her head spin, almost causing her to faint in Jane's arms.

"Here, I got you." Gently pulling both her hands out of Maura, Jane gently kissed her before laying her on her pillow.

"That was rather intense." Swallowing hard as she tried to catch her breath Maura could still feel her clitoris pulsing and her entire body aching of Jane's touch. She wanted more and from the smile of her fiancee's face she had a feeling that getting what she wanted would probably not require hard negotiations this time.

"Yes, it was." Lying on her side , Jane took a moment to marvel at her fiancee's beauty. This experience as disgusting and scary as it was at first turned out to be extremely pleasurable for both of them. Would Jane be willing to take things further and use their favorite toy to increase Maura's pleasure ? Now that was another story but it was definatly worth her consideration.

**Now that was probably the hottest chapter I have ever written! I know it was a bit all over the place, but I thought it would make complete sense for them to take turn being in charge and to talk about things before acting. Should you be interested, more chapters where they progressively continue to explore this new pleasure could come very soon.**

**Again, thanks for the support!**


	3. When pains becomes pleasure

******You have no idea of what I found on the internet as I was doing research for that chapter...Pretty insane!**

**Chapter 3 :**

**When pains becomes pleasure : **

The following week was extremely quiet, so uneventful in fact that after finishing a few reports, cleaning her office, re arranging her book shelves, Maura found herself on her computer browsing for a new pair of shoe. An hour later and after two thousand dollars spent, she made herself a cup of herbal tea, closed her eyes and started to day dream about that intense moment of passion Jane and her had shared.

As a Doctor with a perfect knowledge of the human anatomy and after conducting extensive research on the subject Maura had expected the pleasure to be intense, but not _that_ intense, not to the point where she almost lost consciousness.

Reflecting on that intense moment, Maura knew that what she had experienced was more than a simple physical reaction to a direct stimulus of her erogenous zones but it was Jane, the way she touched her, her deep voice whispering in her ears, her tongue tickling her skin that had sent her over the edge.

Ever since Jane and her had engaged in a romantic relationship Maura who always considered herself as in touch with her sexuality, had found herself discovering how to pleasure herself in ways she had never contemplated before. Jane had this ability to touch her, kiss her in a way that did not make her feel like a piece of raw meat and even when at times Jane had that predatory look on her face, she always felt safe and respected.

Over the past year and a half Maura and Jane had gradually started to explore their sexuality, always pushing the limits of what they thought they would ever agree to do and anal sex was by far the most adventurous and most pleasurable experience they had agreed explore so far.

So enjoyable in fact that Maura could not stop thinking about experiencing it again and taking things a bit further.

Sadly, despite having made love a twice over the past week Maura had not managed to bring herself to share her desire with Jane and was not going to until she could come up with a reasonable and enjoyable plan that Jane would not be able to resist.

Putting her free time to good use, Maura started to browse the internet in search of the perfect toy that would not only feel comfortable for Jane to wear but that would also satisfy her fantasy while being of reasonable size as not to impress Jane.

After about an hour of browsing Maura finally stumbled upon the perfect accessory that would satisfy her deeper desires and that she was almost certain Jane would wear with pride.

Choosing the express delivery and confirming her credit card informations, Maura could feel her heart racing in her chest and her inner thighs aching. Over the past 18 months Maura had ordered many accessories on this very high fashion website such as various sexy uniforms for their role plays, handcuffs, massage oil, perfumed candles and never once had she been disappointed and she could not wait to receive this new package.

A couple of days later the two women arrived home after a long day at work, physically and emotionally drained after investigating a double homicide case.

Fortunately, the case had been the easiest and fastest to solve they had encountered in a long time and after a rather short investigation, the murderer was now behind bars awaiting arraignment.

"That must have been the easiest double murder we ever had to solve." Jane said as she stepped into the house she shared with her fiancée, took her shoes, jacket and badge off , walked towards the kitchen and tossed her keys on the isle.

"Yes, it was very convenient that the owner of the club installed surveillance cameras in his back alley to try to catch the vandals responsible for tagging and damaging his dumpsters and that the murder was caught on tape." Dr Maura Isles was a scientist, a brilliant mind that found extreme satisfaction when faced to a killer that she could consider as a worthy opponent but this particular murderer must have been the stupidest she had even encountered and Jane and Frost had managed to catch him before she had even finished to perform the autopsies of the two victims.

"I know you don't believe in coincidence but I'm grateful that the club owner installed those cameras two days before the murder. Thanks to him, we closed this case so fast that you and I can spend some quality time together without being completely exhausted." Standing behind Maura, Jane snaked her right arm around her and as she unzipped her dress at the back with her left hand, started to kiss her neck, dragging her tongue on her sweet skin.

"So am I, please follow me. I have a little something for you." As she walked towards their bedroom Maura continued to unzip her dress and as they both passed the door, dropped it on the floor.

"Oh, that's a huge box, when did we receive it?" Looking down at the brown package, Jane immediately recognised the discreet logo on the side and knew exactly where it came from and was eager to find out what Maura had ordered.

"Earlier today, I asked your mother to sign for it. I suppose you recognise the packaging?" Licking her lips in anticipation Maura, who was only wearing a red bra and the matching thong, sat on their bed and opened the large package with her bare hands, almost tearing it to pieces.

"You know, I really feel uncomfortable knowing that my mother is snooping around the house when we're not here. You know how nosy she is and I can't imagine how she would react if she ever found out stash of dildos and other accessories." Smiling at the thought of her mother finding their toys, Jane sat behind Maura and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on her left shoulder.

"She would think that we're having a lot fun in the bedroom, which is nothing to be ashamed of. Don't sell your mother short Jane, she's more opened on the subject than you might think. Don't worry though, I always lock everything away in our safe once we're done with them." Eagerly opening the brown package, Maura pulled a large blue box out and laid it on their bed in front of her.

"I love how safe you are. So what do we have here?" Not suspecting what was waiting for her in that box, Jane continued to wander her fingers on Maura's back, slowly making her way towards her bra to unclasp it. Feeling Maura half naked against her was enough to turn her on but unlike her fiancée who had been obsessively day dreaming about extending their experience with anal sex, Jane had not thought of it at all and considered it as a one time thing, never to be explored again.

"It's a leather harness with removable rings, that way we can vary the size of the dildos we to attach to it." Pulling the harness out of the box, Maura started to wander her fingers on it and was pleasantly surprise by the high quality of the leather it was made of.

"Dildos, plural?" Hit in the face by Maura's explanation, Jane opened her eyes and saw the massive black harness she was hiding and instantly understood what her fiancee had in mind. The gentle, romantic love making session Jane had envisioned had just turned into one of Maura's experiment.

"Yes, see the kit comes with four rings of different diameters so you can attach dildos of various sizes. The leather is very high quality and thick so it shouldn't hurt you and because it's crotchless I'll be able to touch you depending of the position we choose of course." Familiarising herself with the black harness, examining it under every possible angle, Maura was already visualising Jane wearing it and as a consequence was already slightly aroused.

"Wow, this is pretty impressive." Sliding away from Maura, Jane took a minute to swallow her saliva and to gather her thoughts. Maura and her had bought two strap ons before and she was very familiar with the sensation of making love to her with one around her waist and had enjoyed it immensely but this was taking things to a new level.

"I know but we have made love using strap ons before, this one is just a bit more elaborate. With this harness you will be able to penetrate me both vaginally and anally and still have both your hands free. Didn't you like our latest experiment?" As she turned around to face Jane, Maura put the harness aside and grabbed her fiancee's hand. She could see on her face that this was making her feel slightly uncomfortable, possibly because she was afraid of hurting her.

"I did, a lot and to be honest I don't think I have ever felt you come that hard before but it was only a couple of fingers, now you're talking about a double strap on, that's taking this to a whole new dimension Maura." Taking deep breath as she took the harness in her hands Jane was trying to keep her composure because she knew that when Maura had something she truly wanted, there was no stoping her, not that she could ever refuse her anything anyway.

"We've used strap on many times before and we both enjoyed it and this is no different. I agree that the idea of penetrating me anally with a dildo might be frightening but I trust you to be gentle and considering the amount of pleasure you gave me when you penetrated both ways using only your fingers, I can only imagine what kind of climax I could reach with a double strap on, don't you want to make me happy?" That was a low blow, of course Jane would cut herself in two to make her happy and as unfair as it was Maura wasn't above using that line to get what she wanted.

"Of course I want to make you happy and while anal sex doesn't disgust me anymore and while I actually enjoyed it a lot, you know the effect of having a strap on between my legs has on me. I tend to lose control and the last thing I want is to hurt you and you said it yourself the anus is far more tearable than the vagina." Jane wasn't shying away from anal sex and while being wiling to give it to Maura again, she could not stand the visual of herself losing control and hurting the woman she loved she knew that using a strap on would almost guarantee and accident.

"Jane look at me. I love the way you lose control when you take me with one of our strap ons. It's very bestial and wild but you're always respectful of my body and very careful of not hurting me. You know my body better than anyone else I have ever shared my bed with and you know its limits. I was nervous the other day but you managed to make things very comfortable and pleasure for me and I trust you to do the same thing tonight." Was Maura scared? Yes, and despite keeping a very good memory of their first anal sex experience she knew that the pain she might experience while penetrated with a large phallus would be nothing compared to the slight discomfort she encountered when Jane first thrusted her fingers inside her. Unfortunately she knew that she could not express her fears, that it would just convince Jane that this whole thing was a bad idea. She needed to appear confident so Jane would trust herself, and besides the pain was part of the pleasure anyway and Maura was not against a bit of it.

"Alright, alright but I'll be choosing which dildos we use and how we position them on the harness because there is no way I'm using the biggest one we have to penetrated you anally." Sighing Jane once again gave up, forced to admit that she was probably as aroused as Maura was.

"Alright. So how about we both shower first? I'll use the guest bathroom while you use ours. I'll give you some time to choose the proper dildos and to put the harness on." Gently stroking Jane's cheek with her thumb, Maura leaned over and gave Jane a very warm and wet kiss, sign of her trust and love.

"Good idea. Give me twenty minutes and come back to me." Jane replied smiling.

Twenty minutes later, after taking a quick shower and selecting two of their favorite dildos Jane jumped into the harness, walked around their bedroom for a couple of minutes to accustom herself to wearing it and finally sat on the edge of the bed. Maura was right, this was a very high quality leather and she felt completely comfortable wearing it.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Maura finally stepped into their bedroom, completely naked, waters drops streaming down her skin.

"I see you're all geared up." As she walked towards Jane licking her lips Maura's eyes immediately stopped on the two dildos Jane had chosen. The one she had chosen to install on the upper part of the harness was a high quality silicone 5 inches purple phallus that was actually the first they had purchased together. The second dildo, installed on the lower part of the harness was a pink 7,5 inches dildo that was particularly large and that happened to be Maura's personal favorite.

"Yes, see I'm wearing your favorite one." Jane mumbled, swallowing hard as she saw Maura walking towards her.

"I can see that and I appreciate the thought. I see you installed it on the lower part of the harness, so I imagine you want me on my knees like this?" Dropping on her knees, Maura immediately grabbed the larger phallus and started tickling the head with the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, I know I told you I didn't like taking you from behind because I couldn't kiss you , but I figured it would be the most comfortable position for you. Oh Boy..." Clenching her fists around the bed sheets, Jane could feel her inner thighs aching. The simple visual of Maura sucking on that dildo was enough to turn her on.

"Sure, just let me lubricate those two bad boys first." Smiling, Maura continued to lick the large phallus, wondering her lips and tongue up and down on it before inserting it fully in her mouth.

"Oh God..." Closing her eyes, tightening her grip around the bed sheets, Jane could feel Maura's head moving up and down the dildos and without realising it, started to buck her hips up and down, thrusting it deeper down Maura's throat.

Down on her knees, far from being disconcerted by Jane's hips movements, Maura reached out for her lover's inner thighs and starting stroking her already swollen clitoris.

"Oh, Maura, right there." Feeling her inner thighs pounding as Maura's finger tips tickled her clitoris, Jane allowed herself to fall backward on the bed opening her legs wild enough to give better access to her folds.

"You like that baby?" Pulling Jane closer to the edge of the bed, Maura started to lick the smaller dildo and at the same time thrusted two fingers deep into Jane's folds.

"Oh god, don't stop." Bucking her lips against Maura's mouth, Jane could feel her lover's long and thin fingers penetrating her as deep as they possibly could.

Following Jane's orders, Maura continued to thrust in and out of her core while still stroking the dildo with her mouth. Luckily for her Maura had small gag reflexes and and feeling the dildo thrusting deeper in her throat every time Jane bucked her hips did not bother her at all.

"Oh baby, right there, I'm gonnaaaa, fuckkkk." Screaming her lover's name as she arched her back, Jane felt a violent electric wave running through her entire body and her inner muscles tightening around Maura's fingers in a intense orgasm.

"That was rather intense." Rising her head before gently pulling her fingers out off Jane's fold, Maura immediately brought her them to her mouth and licked them clean of her lover's warmth.

"That was great, oh...wow..." Trying to catch her breath Jane sat up on the bed and pulled Maura against her. She wanted more, she wanted to fuck Maura's brain out and give her more pleasure than she ever did before.

"It was, and as you can see, I'm now fully ready."Standing up, Maura guided Jane's hand to show her how wet she was and that she was ready for her to reciprocate.

"God you're so wet. Get on your knees and I'm going to make you come harder than you ever did before." Feeling the warmth still streaming down her legs, Jane stood up and pushed Maura on the bed, forcing her to positioning herself on her knees.

"Anything you want Detective. I'm ready." Positioning herself on her knees, her hand in front of her, Maura opened her legs as wide as she could, offering herself to her lover.

"Good. Let me prepare you a bit more alright?" As wet as Maura was, Jane did not forget that her anus needed to be lubricated as well if she wanted her to enjoy herself without feeling any pain so she reached out for the small bottle of lube sitting on the night stand on her left side and after spreading Maura's cheeks, poured some directly on her skin.

"Mmmm, I love how it feels on my skin." Feeling the thick liquid streaming down her back side, Maura's arousal started to rise exponentially and she prayed for Jane not to tease her.

" Alright, just breath okay? I'm going to go very slow." Spreading some lube on both dildos, Jane then took a step forward and started to tickle both Maura's entrances with the tips of both toys.

"Oh Jane, do not tease me, give it to me." Rising her ass to signify her desire to be penetrated right away Maura clenched her fists around the bed sheet in anticipation of the pain.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath Jane slowly inserted the tip of both dildos in both Maura's entrances and before thrusting both toys small by small, at the same time.

"Oh Jane..." Clenching her jaw as she felt the two dildos progressively penetrating her Maura could feel slight pain invading her back side, but nothing she did not except so she chose not to mention anything and instead violently rose her ass against Jane and literally swallowed the two phallus inside of her.

"God..." Her hands on both sides of Maura's hips, Jane could not believe how eager she was and determined to satisfy her started to plunged both dildos in and out off her as deep and hard as she could.

Diving in as deep as she could at every thrust, Jane could feel a little resistance every time she pulled out of Maura's ass, she was tight, very tight but the deeper and faster she thrusted, the louder her fiancee cried her name.

The louder Maura screamed Jane's name the more excited she got and the harder she would thrust inside her, pulling her hips against her with both her hands as she buried both phallus deep in both her folds and anus. This insane way of making love allowed Jane to unleash her most bestial instincts, to literally fuck Maura in a way she never allowed herself to before and Maura wasn't complaining. To the contrary the harder Jane fucked her, the more warmth was streaming down her folds and the more her clitoris was pounding. The pain of being anally penetrated by a 5 inches dildo was almost excruciating but somehow the experience was still enjoyable. Who knew that the overly well behaved Dr Isles would receive such sexual gratification while submitted to such intense pain? Certainly not her but the more Jane thrusted in and out of her the less she asked herself that question. Being on her knees, Jane's hands on her hips and feeling the dildos filling both her anus and vagina at the same time was far from being humiliating and the immense pleasure she felt surpassed the pain a million times.

"Oh Jane, just stop right here, I'm gonna come..." Maura panted, almost begging Jane to stop.

"Come for me baby." Stopping her thrusts, Jane leaned over and reached between Maura's legs and started to tickle her clitoris with her left middle finger.

"Fuckkkkkk." Crying out louder than she thought her vocal cords could handle, Maura was suddenly invaded by an intense wave of pleasure, a violent electric shock that hit her entire body from toe to head and as Jane stopped her thrusts she could feel both her anus and her vagina clenching around both dildos.

"Let it out baby." Jane whispered as she started to kiss Maura's neck tenderly.

"Oh, Jane..." Literally collapsing on her belly pulling Jane down with her, Maura could barely articulate a proper sentence, her head was still pounding and her entire body was still shaking.

"Shhh, breath. I' m going to pull out very gently okay?" Now on top of Maura who was lying on her belly Jane pulled both dildos out, as slowly as she could while still kissing her lower back.

"That hurts...God." Bitting the bed covers, despite of being completely relaxed Maura felt a slight pain invaded her back side, regardless of how slow Jane was trying to pull out.

"Sorry, babe. Are you okay?" Finally completely out, Jane started to worry, has she lost control like she expected to?

"Yes, I am. God, that was...you really need to let me do this to you." Flipping on her back, Maura immediately snaked her legs around Jane's waist and pulled her closer to her.

"We'll see about that." And now she wanted to try this on her? Was she out of her mind? Not that Jane minded being topped by her fiancee, she actually enjoyed handing the control to her from time to time and loved those hips movements Maura had but there was no way in hell she would allow her to sodomise her, not in a millions years.

"Yes, we'll see." Now that she had managed to convince Jane to try this and that she had shown her how pleasurable anal sex and double penetration could be, Maura was confident she could convince Jane to switch roles. Jane couldn't refuse her anything anyway, not that she actually ever tried.

**Oh boy, I think I just lost control on this one, haven't I? I don't usually use crude language or write sexual encounters that are _that_ hardcore but I figured I'd just let my imagination guide me and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

** I never planned of adding pain to the mix but I figured what the hell? Pain can be pleasurable right?**

**I still have one chapter in me, the one a few of you have been asking for : will Jane allow Maura to sodomise her?If she does agree, trust me to write it in a completely different and original way! I think Maura has a very different style and will approach it in a very different way :).**

**As always feedback is greatly appreciated ! Thanks for the support guys!**


	4. Limits

**Chapter 4 : **

**Limits : **

The next morning Jane woke up earlier than she would have wished. When she opened her eyes Maura was on top of her naked, she was licking her lips and her eyes were burning with desire.

"Now that's a view I could get used to." As she looked up at Maura, Jane immediately reached out for her fiancee's gorgeous breasts, this was absolutely the kind of waking up she cherished.

"And that, my love, is only the beginning. I have every intention of fucking you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow without limping, but you're gonna have to trust me." Leaning over to kiss Jane, Maura grabbed her wrists and positioned them above Jane's head. After giving herself to Jane completely last night, she was now in charge and she needed to make it very clear.

"I have nothing against you fucking the crap out of me babe, but if you're thinking about reproducing last night's experiment on me then I'm going to have to stop you." Jane replied, gently pushing her fiancee away.

"Don't worry about it Jane, I will be very gentle, you won't feel any pain." Reaching out for Jane's neck, Maura started to trail kisses on her skin, convinced that Jane just needed a little convincing.

"It's not about the pain Maura, you know I even enjoy it at times, it's just that as much as I enjoyed sodomising you I'm not the slightest attracted to see it do it to me, I'm sorry." Truth be told Jane had spent the entire night considering the subject and she had made her decision. Over the past 18 months she had pushed her limits and was still willing to continue to explore new ways of pleasuring herself and her fiancee but anal sex was not one of them.

"Come on Jane, you saw how much pleasure you gave me last night and last week as well. Let me share this new source of pleasure with you." The more Jane resisted, the more excited Maura became and the more eager she was to assert her dominance. Jane couldn't refuse her anything, and this little game she thought Jane was playing made things ever more attractive to her.

"I mean it Maura. I know how much you enjoyed yourself and I will gladly sodomise you anytime you want me to but as far as I'm concerned my anus is a exit way only." Jane wasn't playing hard to get this time and the fact that Maura didn't seem to take her seriously enraged her. Why did she always have to do what ever Maura wanted?

"Alright, alright. If you'd rather stick yo Vanilla sex for the rest your life and of our marriage fine!" If there is one thing Dr Isles was not accustomed to was being denied, especially in the bedroom department and even more by Jane.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and you know that I have no intention of considering you for granted and that I'm always eager to explore new sources of pleasure but anal sex is not one of them. Come on you can't say that our sex life as been routine? Just look inside our closet, see all the uniforms,handcuffs, wipes, and other accessories and remember all the scenario we played over time? I wouldn't call that Vanilla." Now that was a bit insulting, how could Maura consider their sexual life as vanilla? Especially after everything Jane had agreed to submit herself to?

"I know Jane, I'm sorry and I guess I have to respect your decision. I didn't mean what I said. Nothing with you with Vanilla, maybe except the way you taste of course." It had taken Jane months to accept not only to let Maura to top but to also penetrate her with a strap on or tie her up to their bed and Maura knew that minimising her efforts and progress regarding her shyness and discomfort when it came to sex could seriously damage their relationship.

"It's alright, well how about we get breakfast and then figure out another way to spend our sunday? I wouldn't be against some role playing..." Making that offer Jane knew that Maura would come up with a new idea to extend their sexual experience and frankly she couldn't wait, the time when she was shy and contrived in her sexuality was over. She trusted Maura completely and had never been with anyone who knew how to make her feel the way she made her feel both emotionally and sexually and for the first time in her life, she wasn't afraid of giving up some of that control she had cherished almost as a survivor's skill all her life.

"I would love that very much. I love you." Smiling Maura rolled on top of Jane and started to kiss her passionately. Far from feeling defeated Maura had another million ideas to secure a perfectly pleasurable week end for both of them.

**Hey guys! As promise I'm providing you with one last chapter. I know most of you were expecting Jane to allow Maura to try anal sex on her but I just couldn't see it. I'm sorry if this disappoints you. The good thing though is that since Jane mentioned the other things they liked to do in bed , I could either continue this story and write about them trying various fetishes/taboo fantasies/role plays etc...**

**You tell me what you want to read and I'll see what I can do about it! Don't be shy, the more hardcore the better!Actually I d****on't want you guys to think I'm a perv but I'm tempting to explore Jane's taste for pain and I already have a few ideas...**

** Thank you guys for your support on this story, I didn't know how you were gonna react but you trusted me and I appreciate it!**


End file.
